


Wake Me Up When Your Birthday Hits

by pretentious_git



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Cute, Drarry, Gay, Love, M/M, opera - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-05
Updated: 2015-06-05
Packaged: 2018-04-03 01:58:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,547
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4082389
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pretentious_git/pseuds/pretentious_git
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A short drabble on Harry taking Draco out to the opera...but falling asleep in the process!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wake Me Up When Your Birthday Hits

** Wake Me Up When Your Birthday Hits **

“This really is an unexpected birthday gift, Harry.” Said Draco, blinking owlishly at the man who was shrugging on a suit coat over his pressed black vest and white dress shirt. Draco himself was pulling on his fall coat over his suit and tie. His tone was faint and a bit questioning as he watched Harry run his fingers through his hair, fix his glasses, and huff in satisfaction. “Are you sure?” He asked for probably the seventeenth time that day.

            Harry smiled at turned to Draco who was standing awkwardly in the middle of the foyer, hands in his pockets and shifting uncomfortably. He looked absolutely perfect – as always – and it made Harry chuckle as he walked forward and placed his hands on Draco’s shoulders, looking him dead in the eye.

            “I’m perfectly sure.” The brunet said, with a no-joke tone in his words. “I know how often your parents brought you to the opera when you were a child, and don’t deny that you enjoyed it. And I know that we haven’t actually…gone to one, ever since we got together. So as a long-overdue present, I’m taking you back. No questions, alright?”

            Silent, Draco stared into unwavering green eyes, so confident and always warm. After a bit, he smiled faintly and nodded, raising his hands up to rest lightly on Harry’s wrists. “Alright. Thank you.” He said.

            “Good,” replied Harry, letting go and opening the door for both of them to walk through. “I’ll do my utmost best in order to stay awake. I’ve never actually been to one, but I heard that they could get quite boring.”

            Snorting, the blond pulled his coat closer to him, seeing as it was slightly chilly. He looked up at the evening sky, dusk threatening to creep up over the horizon. The sun left a gorgeous portrait of red, yellow and orange hues in its wake, no doubt hiding equally-gorgeous stars for when it finally hid. “If you fall asleep I’ll hit you.” He threatened, although there was no real meaning behind the words. Draco felt his partner step up beside him and hook their arms together. He knew Harry was smiling without evening looking at him.

            “So mean,” Harry breathed in amusement. “How do I put up with you again?” He asked, and before Draco could respond, there was a slight twist, and they apparated away.

~^~

            It was perfect. Just like Draco had thought it to be as a child. The large opera hall with its elegant designs everywhere. The billowing curtains on stage as well as in decorative places just for the sake of there to be billowing damn curtains. The seats were a lush red with gilded arm rests, setting off a regal look around the building. The orchestra down below in the pit were mingling quietly, soft sounds of random music floating up to the ears of the audience members. Draco looked down from the box he was in – really, what did Harry do to get such a fantastic, right in the middle of the stage, personal box? Name drop? No doubt they would’ve given the famous Potter a box – and stared past the gold railing.

            Women dressed in gaudy clothes, flashing purses and glinting jewelry swarmed around beneath him, as well as men who wore outfits close to Draco and Harry’s. Suits, coats, vests, and polished shoes. This was a muggle opera ran by wizards, so no one took risk of wearing wizards robes, however, there was a floo system and an apparating area in a certain part of the building that made access easier. The apparating port was where Draco and Harry arrived, greeted by two wizards in impeccable white suits, guiding them to the exit and up towards the ticket booths.

            Conversation wafted around the hall, soft laughs and music all mixing together to give off an extremely elegant and posh feel. Draco felt immediately in his zone, used to these kinds of environments and situations. Glancing at Harry, though, he was reminded that his lover might not be quite the socialite.

            “Stop fidgeting.” Draco drawled, eyes flitting on Harry for a moment just to see the man pulling at his bowtie, a frown on his face.

            “I can’t.” came the immediate retort, as Harry frowned and sighed, re-crossing his legs the other way before shifting uncomfortably. “I hate suits.”

            Draco quirked an eyebrow as he turned to look at the other man. He knew of Harry’s despise towards suits, but then again, it was the brunet’s choice to bring him here…where suits were kind of mandatory. “Well, suck it up and deal with it. It’s starting soon.”

            Harry frowned at him, before pouting a bit and giving up all efforts. Slumping over in his seat, he looked over the railing with half bored-half curious eyes. Draco glanced at him and couldn’t help but find the image amusing. Harry Potter, wizarding savior of the world, known to be kind of your average guy…stuffed in a suit and sitting in an opera house.

            Reaching over, he slid his hand over Harry’s, linking their fingers lightly together. “Just enjoy what you can.” He said reasonably towards the other, seeing Harry raise his brow at him, but nodding. They quieted down when the lights dimmed all around the opera hall, the pit’s timpani rolling off a dramatic flourish to signify the beginning of the performance. Spotlights swiveled to the front of the stage where a well-dressed man stepped out to introduce the show. Eventually, the red curtains twitched and made their slow trek to the sides. The show began.

~^~

            Draco should’ve known that Harry would’ve fallen asleep the moment that he could. Literally one third into the first act of the entire opera, a soft snore jerked Draco out of his concentration on the stage, making him turn his head to look at Harry, whose head had lolled back and his mouth slightly open. Frowning a bit, he glanced at the stage where a flamboyantly dressed man was singing at the top of his lungs and he leaned to the side slightly, nudging the brunet with his elbow.

            “Harry!” he hissed, feeling the other man jerk slightly awake. “You can’t fall asleep while the count is singing his feelings to the mistress!” he scolded.

            “H-Huh? What?” came the slightly groggy voice as Harry shook his head lightly and straightened up, rubbing his face beneath his glasses. “Shit, sorry.” He said when he realized where he was and what he technically should be doing.

            Draco sent him a withering look at Harry returned it with a sheepish apologetic expression.

            “I’m sorry Draco.” He whispers.

            Shaking his head, he waved his hand slightly dismissively. “It’s fine,” Draco said, gesturing towards the stage where the mistress was now crying in Italian in the arms of her maid, complaining about her unloving-husband. “Just keep watching.”

            Harry nodded, shifting his gaze back to the stage and continued to watch as the maid burst into a full song about something about unrequited love and whatnot.

~^~

            Draco should’ve know that he should never trust Harry to stay awake at an opera. Less than twenty minutes after the first wake up call, he felt something hit his shoulder. Looking down in surprise, he blinked as he stared at Harry’s completely-knocked-out face, resting lightly on his shoulder. Green eyes were closed and black fringe fell on top of wire rimmed glasses. Harry was dead asleep.

            The blond figured that the right course of action would be to wake Harry up, scold him properly for not paying attention – because _nobody_ should sleep at an opera – and tell him to behave better. But staring at the gentle and serene expression on Harry’s vulnerable face made Draco’s heart ache slightly. This was a man he loved to high heavens, and this man had gone as far as taking Draco to someplace he loved, even if Harry didn’t really enjoy it himself. The other man had _tried_ for Draco, and that’s really all that mattered.

            Smiling faintly, Draco shifted in his seat so that Harry’s head lay on his shoulder comfortably, to avoid complains when the other man woke up. Feeling their hands still clasped, he tightened his grip slightly and returned his attention to the opera.

            Throughout the show, Harry would shift and mumble softly, but he didn’t move himself from his position from laying on Draco’s shoulder. Admittedly, the blonde’s arm was falling asleep and he was sure that when Harry _did_ wake up and get off, he would have an immobile arm, rendered useless.

            Luckily, towards the end, Draco used Harry’s head as an excuse not to clap. For that might wake up Harry…and sleeping Harry was really a nice picture. Especially when he took the liberty of sleeping on Draco.

            The show ended and the curtains closed, the pit playing postlude music as laughter and conversation began to filter up towards the boxes. However, Harry slept on and Draco felt no need to rush him to wake up. He was perfectly fine with sitting here contently anyways. Sure, his arm was completely numb but whatever. He could deal with that later. People began to leave, bringing their conversation with them. The music began to fade, the pit members judging it was time to end. Hell, even the cleanup crew had begun to meander into the hall, sweeping the carpeted floors and picking up what trash there was around.

            But still the couple stayed up in the box.

            Due to the lack of major trash, the cleaners were quick in their sweep down on the main level and had traveled upstairs to clean up the personal boxes. A young brown haired man stepped into the Potter box and was startled to see the two figures still sitting on the chairs close to the railing. Stepping forward quickly, he frowned down at Draco who had raised his head and looked at him lazily.

            “Uh, sirs, we need you to leave now-“

            “Shhh…” Draco said, raising his hand to force the man to quiet down. He frowned, gesturing at the sleeping man on his shoulder. “He’s still asleep.”

            The man blinked at Draco and looked at Harry as if seeing his state of consciousness for the first time. He furrowed his brows and fidgeted with his hands. No doubt he was worried about what he was doing. Draco Malfoy and Harry Potter were two massive names in the wizarding world and here he was, trying to kick them out of their own box. “Yes…but…” He coughed uncomfortably. “We’ll be closing soon and we need to clean up…the area…so….” He trailed off, staring at Draco who looked completely unperturbed.

            “I know.” Replied the blond, with no intention of moving.

            The young man blinked again. He stared at the two, one peacefully sleeping, the other peacefully sitting. With a sigh, he gave Draco a faint smile. “I’ll save this box for last…” he murmured, before turning tail and speeding away. Draco smiled.

            When Harry did awake, it wasn’t too long after the man had left. Completely groggy and sleep-ridden, Harry raised his head and rubbed his eyes childishly with the heel of his palms, looking around before his eyes landed on Draco. He stared at the smirking blond man before realization clicked in his head that he _should_ be watching the opera. Whipping his head to the side he gasped when he saw that the entire opera house was empty and the lights were dim except for in their box and in the aisles. He had _missed the entire opera._

            “Shit! Draco, I’m so sorry!” he said, turning his head to implore to the blond. “I really didn’t mean…” He trailed off though, at the sight of Draco’s unbothered and relaxed face. “I’m sorry.” He said again, slightly confused.

            “It’s fine.” Draco said, his smirk turning into a satisfied smile as he finally stretched his arm and let out a groan when it popped in its socket. “Wow. That feels nice. Alright, Harry, they really need us to leave.” He said.

            Brows furrowed in slight confusion and slight sleepiness, Harry nodded and quickly grabbed their coats, him and Draco standing up and sighing happily as their joints cracked at the ability to being able to move after so long again. Harry was silent as they headed towards the door and as they stepped out the young man was also stepping out of the box next to theirs. He caught Draco’s eyes and smiled in relief.

            “Are you off then, sirs?” He asked.

            Draco nodded. “Yes we are. Thank you, and sorry for delaying your duties.”

            The young man waved his hand. “Oh no, no it’s fine! Your box is clean anyways, I doubt I’ll do much cleaning.” He said.

            The blond smiled and nodded once more. “Apparating port?” He asked, wondering where to go.”            

            “Ah, umm…” the young man looked around and saw that no one was around, since he was in charge of the front side boxes. Looking back at Draco and a yawning Harry, he shrugged. “You can go right here. You can technically apparate out from anywhere in the opera house, it’s just that there’s a specific port since muggles come here too, and we aim for inconspicuousness. But there are no apparition wards, and no one’s around. Plus the port’s all the way across the house and downstairs so I suggest leaving here if you want to leave fast.”

            Draco raised his brows at the bit of useful information, and he heard Harry grunt behind him. “Thank you,” he said genuinely, at the man. “Have a good evening.”

            “You too, sirs!”

            Draco turned to Harry who was looking more awake and smiled, taking his arm. Twisting, they apparated back in front of their house.

            “You’re awfully joyful.” Harry said as they materialized before the familiar street and flat they shared.

            “Am I now?” Draco replied without pause, shooting Harry a light smile as they walked up the steps to their flat.

            “Mhm…” Harry said, following the blond inside. There, he grabbed Draco’s sleeve and held him back in the middle of the large entrance area, causing the blond to turn to look at him and blink.

            “What is it?” Draco asked, brow riding up as he stepped closer to Harry.

            Fidgeting, Harry wasn’t sure whether Draco was only pulling on this happy front just because, or if he was actually fine. “I didn’t…ruin your birthday, did I? By falling asleep?” he asked.

            Blinking in surprise, Draco stared at him before breaking out into a soft snort and an amused expression. He stepped forward, throwing his arms around the other and looking at him. “No, Harry.” He said seriously. “You didn’t ruin my birthday. I absolutely loved it.”

            The brunet stared at him, uncertain, before accepting that Draco was genuinely happy. He slid his arms around the other’s waist and smiled, kissing his nose. “Right. Well, I’m glad.”

            “Yes,” Draco replied. “Plus, it was very nice to watch the opera without your running commentary throughout the thing, since there is no doubt you would’ve done so.”

            Green eyes looked surprised. “Oi!” came the exclamation.

            Warm laughter was his only response.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Kudos and comments are appreciated~


End file.
